Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method by means of which in the course of a compacting process performed by a soil compactor having at least one compactor roller, a quantity can be determined which represents the slip of such a compactor roller with respect to the subsoil being compacted.
Description of the Related Art
To perform compacting processes in soil construction engineering or in road building, for example, for asphalt compacting, in general soil compactors are used which have at least one compactor roller. With a compactor roller of this type, the soil compactor moves over the subsoil being compacted, and due to the static load of the compactor roller, the compacting process is implemented. In order to obtain more efficient compacting, the known prior art provides for superimposing periodic motions on the essentially uniform rotation motion of the compactor roller during the corresponding, essentially uniform forward movement of a soil compactor. During an oscillation motion superimposed on the rotational motion of the compactor roller, the compactor roller is excited by, for example, imbalance masses arranged in the interior thereof to perform a periodic back-and-forth rotation or forward-backward rotation. Due to the friction between a roller mantle of the compactor roller and the surface of the subsoil being compacted, shear forces are introduced into the subsoil. The shear distortions caused thereby lead to intensified compacting of the subsoil transited by one such compactor roller.
Document DE 35 90 610 C2 discloses a method by which the degree of compaction of the subsoil can be determined based on the horizontal acceleration of the compactor roller determined in the course of one such oscillation motion of a compactor roller, thus based on an acceleration essentially in the direction parallel to the surface of the compacted subsoil. It is taken into account here that in the course of one such periodic oscillation motion, phases occur in which the acceleration of the compactor roller is so great that a slip occurs between the surface of the roller mantle and the subsoil. In these phases the horizontal acceleration of the compactor roller remains essentially constant, whereas in phases in which the compactor roller exhibits essentially no slip with respect to the subsoil being compacted, the acceleration essentially follows the pattern of a periodic curve, such as a sine curve, for example. Based on the frequency of the oscillation motion itself, and the progression of horizontal acceleration during phases when the compactor roller displays no slip on the subsoil, in this known method a conclusion can be drawn about the degree of compaction of the subsoil to be compacted.
The slip occurring upon implementation of a compacting process by use of periodic oscillation motions of a compactor roller between the outer surface of the roller mantle and the subsoil being compacted increases with increasing degree of compaction, thus in general also with increasing hardness or stiffness of the subsoil to be compacted. Since this subsoil in general is constructed with abrasive material, that is, stone material or stone fractions, an excessively powerful slip between the compactor roller and the subsoil being compacted can result in excessive wear on the roller mantle of one such compactor roller.